lightless
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: E conforme o tempo passa, percebo que eu não sou escuridão ou luz, eu sou ausência. Eu sou você. Eu sou sua. .TG.


**Autor:** Dark K.

**Título:** Lightless

**Capa:** http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / lightless . jpg

**Ship:** Tom X Ginny

**Gênero:** Angst

**Classificação:** K

**Essa fic não faz um pingo de sentido. Só pra avisar. Ah, eu tbm não consegui manter a promessa. x)**

**A música entre os trechos da fic é Anything but love, do Apocalyptica. Fic feita para os Challenges Relâmpago e mini Gn'n'Tonic do 6v \o**

* * *

_lightless_

_So go on and fight me_

_Go on and scare me to death_

_I'll be the victim_

_You'll be the voice in my head_

"Possua-me."

As palavras um tanto vulgares e tão absurdas saíram de minha boca muito antes que eu pudesse me controlar, anos antes de nossos filhos virem, e Harry me beijou e fez amor comigo de sua maneira serena, carinhosa, terna...

_Amor._ Ele fez _amor._ Ele não me possuiu.

E não era aquilo que eu queria

_eu não sei o que eu queria_

Porque o que eu queria era você, e eu não sei o que você **é**

_porque você nunca existiu._

_You send me to a broken state_

_Where I can take the pain_

_Just long enough_

_That I am numb_

_That I just disappear_

Eu nunca pedi que você me possuísse, você só o fez. Você só arrombou minha alma e cavou fundo um espaço nela, como marcas em relevo, e o deixou lá, vazio, possuído, um espaço seu: sem a minha permissão.

Acho que permissão e pedido na verdade são a nulidade da possessão. Não se possui algo que deseja ser possuído porque então não há graça no jogo.

Pedir para ser possuída por Harry me rendeu seu amor. Talvez se eu tivesse me rendido a você, minha alma ainda fosse minha e estivesse inteira, e quem sabe eu poderia ver um pouco de luz

_ou mesmo de escuridão._

Porque tudo que eu tenho é a ausência das duas, e isso _está me matando._

Metaforicamente.

Que patético.

_So go on and fight me_

_Go on and scare me to death_

_Tell me I asked for it_

_Tell me I'll never forget_

Olhos de véu.

Não os meus, os _seus._ Véus que cobriam a noite e deixavam a escuridão toda lá fora. Como tiras finas de luz que se interpunham entre mim e o que eu deveria ver, me fazendo acreditar que nada era tão ruim. Você nunca foi escuridão completa, porque sempre me rendeu o pouco de luz que eu precisava para continuar a acreditar que a luz simplesmente existia e que você fazia parte dela.

Dizem que a luz não existe sem a escuridão, e por alguns momentos tolos e infantis, eu imaginei que eu era a sua luz e você existia por mim.

Demorei tantos anos para perceber que eu, na verdade, que era escura. E que você não era _nada._

Você é ausência de cor, luz e intensidade.

Você é a não-luz, a não-escuridão, o véu encoberto de ausência que me separa da realidade e me faz ver que talvez a luz nem mesmo exista.

Ou talvez quem não exista sou eu.

Você é a ausência de tudo, e isso tem um nome: **ódio.**

_Oh stripped down to my naked core_

_The darkest corners of my mind are yours_

_That's where you live, that's where you breathe_

Eu só entendi a luz quando vi Harry. Ele era claro, com tons em verde escuro, uma figura intensa e viva. Eu podia sentir a luz que vinha dele, a claridade que havia em sua alma.

Olhos de espelho.

Emoções na manga, sorrisos prontos, e eu enterrei você no mais fundo do meu coração, porque Harry havia matado o basilisco e me salvado e, na verdade, quem precisaria mais do que isso?

Eu.

Eu precisava, mas ninguém viu, porque eu era uma figura envelhecida em sépia, sem calor ou amor durante muito tempo, mas por fora eles diziam que eu era a luz.

Eu não era. Eu a perdi. E foi aí que comecei a pensar que eu era, na verdade, a escuridão.

_Without any faith_

_Without any light_

Quando Harry terminou comigo no nosso sexto ano, eu disse a ele que nunca havia desistido dele – e realmente nunca desisti.

De alguma forma eu sempre achei que ele fosse me encontrar e me salvar. Só que ele nunca me achou.

Deve ser porque nem eu mesma sei exatamente onde é que eu me encontro.

Não existe um herói com espada para me salvar do que não existe.

E nem eu existia mais.

Mas ele matou você e voltou para mim. Ele fez minha mãe sorrir mesmo quando nosso irmão havia morrido, e ele deu destaque a Ron. Ele era bom e carinhoso e me abraçava e entendeu o quanto eu _não podia_ chorar – e ele dizia que admirava minha força.

Só que não era força: era _ausência de medo._

Eu me casei e Harry continuava sendo luz, enquanto eu era... apenas eu. De alguma maneira você não morreu porque ficou aqui. Não se matam ausências. Não se eliminam não-presenças.

Os anos passam e sua voz se torna mais forte na minha cabeça, ao ponto de eu quase poder _vê-lo_, seus olhos e seus véus. Eu os vejo na minha alma, como os via no seu diário tantos anos antes.

E conforme o tempo passa, percebo que eu não sou escuridão ou luz, eu sou ausência.

Eu sou você.

Eu sou sua.

Encaro os olhos ausentes no espelho e espero ver véus.

Vejo dor.

Ainda existo.

A lâmina corre leve pelo pulso e o vermelho mancha o sépia, como um prisma de luz sendo desfeito, e a escuridão me engolfa. O véu de seus olhos me segue e vejo os imperceptíveis fios de luz enganando e dando a impressão de _existirem._

Efeitos de luz.

Aos poucos fecho os olhos e não vejo você.

Sorrio.

Enfim, estamos juntos.

_I'm living a lie_

_Inside I am dead_

**fim**

* * *

**Ok, era isso. TGs. Várias TGs. Sejam amores e deixem review para a ficwriter insana!**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
